


pierwiastek

by lucjula



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Monster Falls (Gravity Falls), Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Dipper Pines Needs A Hug, Hunter Bill Cipher, Insecure Dipper Pines, M/M, Mabel has a gf, Someone Please Hug Him, antlers are sexy, he really does, jak zrobić tagi po polsku, kinda i guess, pisane po polsku
Language: Polski
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-27
Updated: 2021-01-05
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:46:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 8
Words: 7,596
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28361886
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lucjula/pseuds/lucjula
Summary: Praca napisana została ze względu na request użytkownika Wattpada 83352 na Wattpadzie i tam oryginalnie upubliczniona. Requesty można zostawiać zarówno w wiadomościach prywatnych mojego konta na Wattpadzie - Lucjula, jak i tamtejszej Tablicy oraz w komentarzach tej pracy. Nie obiecuję niczego. Przed przejściem do kolejnych rozdziałów, proszę o przeczytanie tekstu poniżej.
Relationships: Bill Cipher/Dipper Pines





	1. *

**Author's Note:**

> Praca napisana została ze względu na request użytkownika Wattpada 83352 na Wattpadzie i tam oryginalnie upubliczniona. Requesty można zostawiać zarówno w wiadomościach prywatnych mojego konta na Wattpadzie - Lucjula, jak i tamtejszej Tablicy oraz w komentarzach tej pracy. Nie obiecuję niczego. Przed przejściem do kolejnych rozdziałów, proszę o przeczytanie tekstu poniżej.

#  ostrzeżenie, że dany materiał może zawierać treści niepokojące / trigger warning 

W związku z tematyką uniwersum alternatywnego, w jakim historia zostaje umieszczona, oraz moimi wyborami fabularno - stylistycznymi, umieszczam tu listę ostrzeżeń, że prezentowany dalej materiał posiadać może treści niepokojące / trigger warnings wraz z krótkimi komentarzami:

\- napaść na tle seksualnym, bądź jej wspomnienie, 

\- znęcanie się / nadużycie,

\- stylizacja lolitystyczna,

\- znęcanie się nad zwierzętami (bądź jej implikacja wynikająca z natury uniwersum alternatywnego),

\- przemoc,

\- porwanie, 

\- dyskusja otaczająca śmierć / umieranie,

\- graficzne opisy krwi, 

\- dyskusja, bądź możliwa interpretacja bestialistyczna (wynikająca z natury uniwersum alternatywnego),

\- dyskusja otaczająca możliwą interpretację kanibalistyczną,

\- być może treści nieodpowiednie dla osób poniżej osiemnastego roku życia. 

Jeżeli nie czujesz się na siłach, bądź nie masz ochoty na konsumowanie fanfiction o wspomnianej zawartości, nie zalecam czytania kolejnych rozdziałów / rozdziałów. Dziękuję za uwagę. 

Życzę miłej lektury, zachęcam do zostawiania kolejnych requestów w komentarzach. Być może nawet je napiszę. 


	2. delenimentum

Jego Chata nie przypomina żadnych z budowli, które wznoszą Istoty. Sufit jest wysoko ponad jego głową, a pomieszczenia zajmują więcej miejsca, niż muszą. 

Jest tak chciwy wszystkiego, co świat może ukazać, że utwierdza jako swoją nawet przestrzeń. Ściany zamykają się ciasno wokół nienaturalnego kształtu pomieszczenia, a dach wbija się w niebo sprawiając, że chmury zbierają się, by zamknąć jątrzoną ranę. Jest pożądliwy, jest pożądający, głodny skarbów ziemi i gotów pożreć wszystko, co zaprotestuje jego roszczeniu. 

Dom wwierca się tak samo w głąb, jak wzwyż, rozpychając korzenie i wypijając wodę, którą niedbale wypluje. Wokół roztacza swoją obecność, odstrasza wszystko, co żyje, a to, co nie zdąży uciec, wciąga do środka, aby nigdy nie wypuścić. 

Istota, która mieszka w środku jest taka, jak jej mieszkanie. Jest zimny, ale rozpala go pragnienie posiadania wszystkiego, co go nie przypomina i zmienienie świata na swój obraz. Na wpół zmarły, nieczuły i kanciasty krajobraz, niezdolny do rozumienia.  
Mówi tak jak Istoty, ale jego słowa nie znają ich myśli, tak jak jego wzrok nie widzi ich piękna. Pali ogień, bo dawno temu został skrzywdzony i nieustannie umiera od kawałka lodu, głęboko w swojej piersi. Nie zniesie dotyku żywej murawy, dlatego przyodziewa się w skóry zabitych, którzy ziemię kochali. Czuje wstręt do ciemności i światła, oślepia go Noc, która roztacza swoje łono nad światem i oślepia go Matka, gdy wisi na niebie, kiedy Noc kładzie się na stęsknionej części kontynentu.  
Nienawidzi, ale nienawiść dotyka tylko tych, którzy znajdują się wystarczająco blisko. Przeżywa tak wiele zim i w tak wiele wiosen budzi się, nigdy nie uszkodzony i nigdy niezmordowany. 

Jest też piękny. Nie wiem dlaczego. Nie wiadomo, co, jest w nim piękne, ale jako swoja całość, jest najpiękniejszą rzeczą, jaką Dipper widział. Jest piękniejszy niż mgła, niż zgniłe ciało, które wraca do ziemi i piękniejszy niż każdy rozkwit i więdnięcie z osobna. Dipper nie mógł powstrzymać się, ale obejrzeć, gdy wyłonił się z lasu depcząc i raniąc, piękniejszy, niż każde oko Nocy, mrugające w ciemności.  
Uśmiechnął się i wiedział, wiedział, że Istota nie ucieknie, żadna z nich jeszcze nie uciekła. To także się nie zgadza, bo marznie bardziej niż każda z nich i nie ma też pazurów, jak niektóre, nie ma kłów, jak część z nich, nie jest szybszy, ani nawet nie jest szybki, nie potrafi się wspinać. Jest tak kruchy, zabić go byłoby tak łatwo, że to niemożliwe, aby oddychał, nie łamiąc swoich żeber.  
Jest za to najpiękniejszy, żadne ze stworzeń nie może oderwać od niego wzroku, a on tym wie. Wykorzystuje swoją jedną chwilę, jest najlepszym z zabójców, najlepszym z uwodzicieli. Może nawet nie ma pomiędzy nimi różnicy. 

Atakuje samotnych, rozproszonych, może nieuważnych, może szukających. Zawsze wygrywa.  
Dipper był samotnym. Był też rozproszony i nieuważny. Nie myślałby o sobie, jako o szukającym, ale nie miał wszystkiego, czego potrzebował, a na pewno nie miał tego, czego chciał. Nie wiedział nawet, czego brakuje. Może to odpowiedzi szukał, samotnie w rozproszeniu. A może szukał myśliwego, może to myśliwy był odpowiedzią, na to, czego brakowało mu w życiu w momencie spotkania.  
Teraz to już nie ważne. Został złapany. Złapani nie szukają. Złapani zostają znalezieni i cierpię. Nie w sposób oczywisty, nie od razu, inaczej nie byliby złapani, tylko skrzywdzeni, albo zabici.  
Dipper był niewątpliwie złapany. W nieoczywisty, pokręcony sposób. Myśliwy zaprowadził go do swojego strasznego domu, trzymając go za jeden z rogów, ale Dipper nie próbował się wyrwać. Nie wie dlaczego, bo miał wtedy szansę uciec złapanemu stanowi rzeczy. Myśliwy trzymał mocno i nie myślał puścić. Przekonał go, że nie warto próbować, nawet jeśli nigdy chyba spróbować nie chciał. Dipper czuł chwyt w nieoczywisty i pokręcony sposób, głównie dlatego, że w jelenich rogach chłopca nie ma czucia. 

Ale gdy ktoś trzyma twoją głowę wysoko w górze za włosy, czujesz jego siłę i zamiary. 

W strasznym domu jest bardzo gorąco, dopiero w zaduchu myśliwy ściąga swoje ubrania i buty, żeby usiąść w głębokim fotel i wyciągnąwszy nogi, napić się gotującej wody w nadziei, że tym razem lód się stopi. Jest tak gorąco, że Dipper nie może się ruszać, dlatego siedzi prze oknie, tam gdzie zewnątrz chucha na niego przyjemnie.  
Naprawdę wolałby, żeby myśliwy przywiązał go łańcuchem do klamki u zamykanych drzwi, albo rzucił swoim oszalałym, wygłodniałym psom. Niestety myśliwy zabrał go do środka, tam gdzie siedzi, śpi i pożera. Gdzie robi różne bezsensowne rzeczy, jak skrobanie ciągów cyferek na papierze, albo wrzucanie martwych do gorąca, żeby pozbyć się z nich resztek życia. Wolałby, żeby myśliwy zostawił go takim, jakim był wcześniej, zamiast dawać mu kawałek materiału, podobny do tego, jaki sam nosi, ale w innym kolorze. 

Zbliżył się do niego i powiedział: 

"Dam ci ubranie, nie możesz tak chodzić po domu, chłopczyku. Wiem, że jesteś piękny, dlatego musisz chować piękno dla siebie i wybranych. Nie każdy zasługuje na oglądanie tak pięknego chłopca. Ty nie zasłużyłeś jeszcze, żeby się pokazać." 

Myśliwy mówi, jakby znał moje myśli i znał myśli chłopca, wie że uważamy, że jest piękny i wykorzystuje to.  
Jego dotyk, gdy zapinał guziki i poprawiał mankiety był nieoczywisty i pokręcony. Dipper nie chce o nim myśleć, ale materiał wokół jego piersi i pleców nie pozwala zapomnieć i odpocząć. Dipper wolałby, żeby zostawił mu ręce i tylne nogi wolne, albo sztywno związane, ale myśliwy wyjął miękkie kajdanki, które są wygodne i przyjemne, chociaż nie powinny, bo zabraniają ucieczki i wybicia szyby. 

Dipper czuje jego wzrok, zbudził się, chociaż nigdy nie spał. Ma nadzieję, że zajmie się czymś innym, ale wstaje ze swojego fotela, jakby gorąco nie ciążyło mu w głowie i żyłach.  
Zbliża się, jest wysoki, nie wyższy od niego, ale na pewno silniejszy. Nie musi tego udowadniać. Jest tak pewny siebie i swojego, że Dipper nie myśli o tym, że nie musi mieć racji w swoim stwierdzeniu. Jest dziwny. Dziwaczny, porusza się płynnie, niebezpieczny. Nie wiadomo jakie ma zamiary, nie wiadomo skąd przyszedł. 

\- Nie rozumiem cię, czego ode mnie chcesz? Dlaczego mnie nie zabijesz i nie zjesz od razu? Dlaczego się bawisz, czy tak będę lepszy w smaku, czy posiłek sprawi ci więcej przyjemności? A czy teraz ci dobrze? Gdy patrzysz, ale nie rozcinasz, żeby zanurzyć dłoń w ciepłej krwi. Mojej krwi, ona paruje, musisz się pospieszyć, inaczej niczego sobie nie weźmiesz. Mojej krwi, albo ich krwi, czy to ma dla ciebie znaczenie? - Dipper opuszcza związane dłonie, patrzy w górę, na stojącego myśliwego, gdy siedzi na parapecie i czeka na odpowiedź. Odpowiedź nie nadchodzi. - Chciałbyś ja wypić i oblizać usta, widzę że chciałbyś. Zrób to, czekam przed tobą. 

\- Co sprawia, że myślisz, że przyprowadziłem cię tu, żeby cię zabić? Dlaczego chciałbym cię pożreć? Nie twierdzę, że nie chcę, ale interesuje mnie twoja myśl. 

Dipper nie wie. Milczy, patrzy za myśliwym w głąb pokoju. Jest wyłożony miękkim dywanem i meblami, które zaprojektowano na jego ciało. Pełen książek i sztywnych ciał wiszących na ścianach. Pełen drogich, niepraktycznych rzeczy, takich jak dodatkowe listwy przy oknach, albo zdobienia nad framugą drzwi. Takich jak nóż do otwierania listów leżący na biurku z grubym blatem i płytkimi szufladami. Takich jak większa szklana butelka, z której alkohol przelewa się do karafki. Takich jak wyszywane poduszki na kanapie i fotelu. 

\- Pójdziesz ze mną na spacer. - Dipper zdejmuje wzrok z pary okularów i patrzy na myśliwego. Znowu nie opowiada, ale to nic nie szkodzi, myśliwy mówi dalej. - Nie chcę tego robić, ale nie mogę zaryzykować, że uciekniesz. 

Zapina kołnierz ze skóry wokół szyi chłopca. W skórę wprawione jest kółko z metalu, a do kółka przyczepiony jest łańcuch. Koniec łańcucha trzyma myśliwy i to nie prawda, chciał założyć chłopcu obrożę. Nie pasuje do niego, jest ciasna i odznacza się wokół jego skóry, chłopiec należy w niej do niego.  
Właśnie wtedy myśliwy zdaje sobie sprawę, że nie wie jak chłopiec się nazywa, ani czy ma imię. A może zdawał sobie z tego sprawę od początku, a teraz dopiero sprawa go zainteresowała. Nie wiadomo, o czym myśliwy myśli, ani co wie, ani czego nie wie. Możliwe, że myśliwy wie wszystko. Możliwe też, że myśliwy nie wie niczego. Nie wiem.  
Nie wiadomo, czy myśliwy naprawdę chce wiedzieć, nie wiadomo, jakie są jego zamiary. 

\- Jestem Bill. Tak przynajmniej na mnie mówią i tak ty masz się do mnie zwracać, chyba, że powiem inaczej. A ty jak masz na imię, piękny chłopczyku? 

Po raz kolejny Dipper nie odpowiada, ale Billowi to nie przeszkadza. Nie wydaje się nawet zirytowany, jeśli już to rozbawiony. Nie wiemy, czy naprawdę nazywa się Bill.  
Myśliwy odwraca się i szarpie łańcuchem, Dipper spada z parapetu i dusi się. Nie spodziewał się dziwnej przemocy. Jest to przemoc nieoczywista, Dipper myśli, że przemoc powinna boleć ciało i duszę, ale nie wie czy to, co czuje to ból. Przemoc może wywoływać każdy rodzaj emocji, myśliwy o tym wie, dlatego jest mistrzem. Zatrzymuje się i patrzy na podłogę, na podpierającego się dłońmi jelonka, chłopca, pięknego chłopca jelonka, wyrwanego i bardzo jawnie skrzywdzonego, który chyba nie stara się podnieść, jakby chciał zostać zdeptany. 

\- Spójrz jaka piękna pogoda, nie mamy całego dnia. Pospiesz się. 

Potrząsa dłonią i łańcuch brzęczy ciężko, żałobnie. Rozbawia to myśliwego, ale uśmiecha się tylko trochę. Patrzy, jak chłopiec powoli wstaje, znów upada, jak drży, ale się nie poddaje. Waleczny żołnierzyk. Figurka żołnierza, zabaweczka, bez prawdziwej broni. Patrzy, jak chłopiec ciężko dysząc, wyprostowuje dłonie, jak układa nóżki i wznosi się, piękny, naprawdę piękny, myśliwy myśli, że chłopcu brakuje innych cech, żeby nie nazywać go pięknym. Może myśliwy chce wydobyć z niego pełen potencjał rzeczy, które wydaje się rozumieć? Chłopiec chwieje się chwilę, ale nic się nie dzieje. Powietrze w domu jest brudne, pełne kurzu i zapachu mięsa i wina, krwi i soli. Chłopiec kicha.  
Znowu prawie przewraca się, gdy myśliwy idzie w kierunku wyjścia, stawiając długie kroki pogrupowane w pary. Obroża zaciska się wokół jego powietrza i wyciska łzy z oczu, nadal taka miękka i wygodna, gdy miażdży jego gardło. Łapie oddech, gdy myśliwy zatrzymuje się, żeby włożyć swoje buty i kurtę, ale wolałby odpowiedzieć coś myśliwemu, gdy pytał, może nie zdecydowałby wtedy, że chce wyjść. Dipper nie chce, żeby ktokolwiek go tak widział. 

Myśliwy otwiera drzwi i przez chwilę Dipper czuje się jak człowiek. Matka oślepia go, mimo że jej nie widzi, świat jest białą plamą. Po chwili wraca, ale nie ma w nim niczego znajomego.  
Wyprowadza chłopca na zewnątrz i zamyka za nimi drzwi. 

Nie wiem, co dalej chce zrobić z chłopcem, ani czemu nie zabił go od razu. Nie wiem tak samo jak Dipper, równie dobrze to ja mógłbym tam siedzieć i pytać, by potem nie udzielić żadnej odpowiedzi. Idą w kierunku lasu, z ziemi unosi się mgła, która ścieli się nisko, żeby słońce nie zjadło jej od razu.  
Nie wiem, jakie są intencje myśliwego. A ty? Czy wiesz, dlaczego myśliwy jest myśliwym?


	3. effatum

Las jest ogromny. Gdybyś wdrapał się na najwyższe drzewo, na najwyższym wzgórzu, nie zobaczyłbyś końca linii drzew. Pomimo, że wydaje się nieprzerwany, przecież musi się gdzieś kończyć. Nie ma powodu, żeby akurat ten las zajmował cały świat. Nawet jeżeli nikt nie widział niczego poza lasem, nie ma powodu, żeby przypuszczać, że cokolwiek poza nim nie istnieje.   
Tak przynajmniej myśli Dipper. 

Las jest jak dywan wyłożony na podłodze świata, żeby Bogu, który będzie po nim stąpał, było wygodnie.   
Na jego środku, z miejsca, z którego las rozlewa się przed twoimi oczami, za twoimi plecami, na twoje lewo i prawo, w ziemię wwierca się jezioro. Błyszczące oko patrzy, ale jest nieruchome, wbite w niebo, wypatruje Boga, aby go powitać i zapowiedzieć. Gdy Bóg odchodził, chciał mieć pewność, że na straży stać będą istoty, gotowe na jego powrót. Poprosił skrzydlate, których zdradą się zawiódł, kiedy odleciały, tak jak zawiódł się tymi, którzy mieli nogi i odwrócili się od niego, odchodząc w głąb lądu. Zawiodły go też ryby, które zdjąwszy oczy z nieba, zeszły w głębinę, tam gdzie nie dostrzegą jego przybycia.   
Dlatego stworzył sobie swoje własne istoty, które miały istnieć dla niego i tylko dla niego, które, przykute do brzegów jeziora, niezdolne jednak do jego opuszczenia i niezdolne do upadku w toń. Dopóki Bóg nie zechce przyjść, mają wybór by go czekać, albo umrzeć. Jak dotąd żadna z syren przybycia się nie doczekała, niemniej, każda przyjmuje swoją wartę. 

Można by powiedzieć, że jezioro jest piękne, tak jak piękni są mieszkający w nim strażnicy, ale czy coś niezbędnego kiedykolwiek może być piękne samo z siebie, a nie piękne z konieczności istnienia i spełnienia swojego celu? I czy jest cel, jeśli Bóg nie istnieje, a któregoś dnia, pod niebem umrze ostatnia syrena? 

Syreny wykopują swoje domy w stromych brzegach schodzących w kierunku dna, gdzie spędzają wieczory i noce, a do powierzchni dociera rozmazane światło w różnych kolorach.   
Dipper nie przypomina sobie, skąd Mabel zna Mjennę. A zna ją już na tyle długo, że głupio byłoby spytać.   
Istoty rzadko zaglądają nad jezioro. Nie łowią ryb i nie zbierają podwodnych i brzegowych roślin, należą się syrenom. Nie spędzają też czasu na plażach, chyba że potrzebują piasku do mieszania gleby. I nie rozmawiają z syrenami.

Dipper wyobraża sobie, że kiedyś, gdy Mabel była sama w lesie, zaskoczyła ją noc. Wyobraża to sobie Dipper, więc jasne, że nie będzie szczególnie kreatywne, ani tym bardziej oryginalne.  
Mabel boi się ciemności, słyszy kroki potworów, które nie istnieją i widzi kształty, których sylwetki zbliżają się do niej. Ucieka przed niczym i do nikąd, nigdzie nie dotrze. Omija drzewa, ale nie spodziewała się urwiska.   
Z tej strony jezioro zaczyna się błotnistym klifem w którym gniazda kopią jaskółki. Woda na dole jest głęboka, a muł żarłoczny. Mabel spada i dusi się, nie umie pływać, nie widzi brzegu, a nie słyszy niczego, poza szumem w uszach. Przebiega rękoma, uderza nogami, ale niczego to nie da, opadnie na dno, gdzie zjedzą ją czas i małe rybki.   
Wtedy przybyła Mjenna, zaskoczona, że jakaś istota oddaliła się aż tak daleko od osad po zmroku. Wyniosła ją na brzeg, ale przerażona cerwitaur uciekła, zanim zdążyła pomyśleć o podziękowaniu. Dlatego wróciła następnego dnia. Zaczęły rozmawiać.   
Ale to tylko bajka, którą wymyślił, żeby zabić czas, tak na prawdę nie ma pojęcia. Pewnie znają się przez znajomych. 

Kilka razy w tygodniu Mabel chodzi nad jezioro, do Mjenny, zwykle zabierając ze sobą innych, dla bezpieczeństwa, albo żeby zrobić coś pożytecznego przed, albo w drodze powrotnej. Zwykle rozmawiają bardzo wesoło, czasem ciszej i poważnie. Czasem w ogóle nie rozmawiają, siedzą obok siebie w ciszy, może trzymając się za ręce, może są smutne, myślę, że są smutne. Ja byłbym smutny. Też chciałbym dziewczynę, która jest syreną. W ogóle chciałbym dziewczynę.  
Mabel wchodzi w wodę i siada, mocząc wszystkie nogi i przykrywając taflą grzbiet. Mjenna jest bardzo długa, jej ogon sięga głębiej niż słońce, jej włosy są lżejsze od powietrza i falują, nawet gdy nie ma wiatru. Uśmiecha się i gestykuluje, gdy o czymś opowiada, ogląda się przez ramię i Mabel całuje jej nos. Mjenna marszczy twarz i śmieje się na głos.   
Ptaki latają wysoko pod niebem, nie widzą Boga. Dipper myśli, że on ich też nie. 

Dziś świeci słońce, nagrzewając piasek. Wendy i Dipper czekają w pewnym oddaleniu od kochanek, nie słyszą o czym rozmawiają, ani z czego się śmieją. Nie wiemy, dlaczego są smutne. Mabel zaplata włosy Mjenny w luźne warkocze, które wirują wokół ich głów. Marszczy nos i znowu wybucha śmiechem, gdy Mjenna daleko od brzegu uderza płetwą w powietrze. 

\- Myślisz, że wiedzą? - pyta Dipper.

Wendy uchyla oko i przeciąga się. 

\- Myślisz, że nie wiedzą?

Dipper przez chwilę milczy. 

\- Nie wiem. Gdyby wiedziały... dlaczego?

\- A jak ci się wydaje? 

\- To nie ma przyszłości. - Mówi, chociaż to nie odpowiedź. 

\- Ależ ma. Myślę, że żadna z nich nie umrze w najbliższych momentach, wtedy nie byłoby przyszłości. Twoja, ani moja, ani ich przyszłość nie istnieje, dopóki nie nadejdzie. Przyszłości nie ma, kiedy ją znajdujesz, staje się teraźniejszością, później przeszłością. - zatrzymuje się. - Nie wiem, czego innego mogą się spodziewać. Wydają się szczęśliwe.

\- Boję się, że się zawiedzie. 

\- Nie boisz się, że obie się zawiodą? 

Dipper nie boi się, że obie się zawiodą.   
Boi się o Mabel. Boi się, że będzie szczęśliwa bez niego, albo że nie będzie go potrzebowała.   
I tak już go nie potrzebuje, możliwe, że Dipper już to wie, ale możliwe też, że jeszcze się nie zorientował. Możliwe, że Dipper wie, że Mabel znalazła swoje znaczenie i swój sens.   
Dipper myśli, że nie ma sensu. Dlaczego miałby mieć? Jak na razie nie spotkał ani szczęścia, ani zrozumienia. Nie ma powodu, dla którego miałby być po cokolwiek.   
Czeka? Nie. Błąka się, szukając, nie wiedząc co zgubił i czego mu brakuje. Boli go kończyna, której nigdy nie miał i budzi się z koszmaru o walce, w której nigdy nie uczestniczył. Swędzi go blizna, w której nigdy nie było rany. 

Powinien cieszyć się za Mabel, wydaje się szczęśliwa. Nie potrafi. Może w ogóle nie potrafi się cieszyć. Może nigdy nie potrafił. Może jest po prostu złą osobą. Ale naprawdę się stara, naprawdę stara się być inny. Nie potrafi, nie nadaje się, nie pasuje. Jest popsuty. Zasługuje na karę. Nie powie tego, ani innym, ani sobie.   
Mabel poradziłaby sobie bez niego. Ma innych. Nic nie stałoby się reszcie, gdyby coś stałoby się jemu.


	4. vorax

W rozerwaniu spieczonego mięsa jego zęby nie dałyby sobie rady. W ręku trzyma nóż, który mu pomaga. Wygląda na zadowolonego, dziwak. 

Kropla soku z czegoś, co dzisiaj rano biegało po lesie, albo smacznie spało, ścieka po jego brodzie. A on jest piękny, taki piękny, doskonały we wszystkim, co zostawia brzydkie ślady na powierzchni świata. Podnosi kawałek ciała do ust i pożera, wbijając tępe zęby, nie przeznaczone dla mięsa. 

Dipper myśli, że wciąż, jeśli tylko chciał, zdołałby rozerwać jego gardło.   
Gdyby miał umrzeć w tym domu, stałoby się to już jakiś czas temu. Może nawet od razu. Myśliwy odkłada narzędzia i zaciska dłoń na serwetce, ściera brud z podbródka. Jest zrelaksowany, jakby robił to codziennie. Dipper nie dopuszcza do siebie myśli, że owszem, może robić to codziennie, więcej niż jeden raz dziennie.   
Jest tak gorąco, jego wnętrzności rozpuszczają się w supłach, które zawiązał strach i oczekiwanie na to, co już nie nadejdzie. 

Dipper wie  
Dipperowi wydaje się  
że nie umrze tutaj.   
Może w ogóle nie umrze.   
Może już umarł, może tak wygląda piekło, a zamiast śmierci, przyszedł po niego diabeł, siedzący na tronie, pożerając grzesznych. I właśnie tak wyglądałby król grzeszników, jeżeli Dipper wie cokolwiek o umieraniu. Patrzenie na króla wystarczyłoby, żeby zostać przy nim na wieczność.  
Zostanie w tym miejscu do końca świata, dopóki myśliwy się nie znudzi, a bogowie wiedzą co wtedy. 

Musi być w nim coś, co sprawiło, że nie leży teraz na talerzu stojącym przed myśliwym. Jest gorąco, tak gorąco, że Dipper ledwo może się ruszać, ale nie tak gorąco, żeby mógł zemdleć. Myśliwemu żar nie przeszkadza, pożera dalej, ale Dipper chce zwymiotować, gdy patrzy na swój kawałek stołu, w dół na talerz, leżący na dnie przepaści, całą drogę w dół od jego ust.   
Nie dostał mięsa, co zdziwiło go mniej, niż to byłoby rozsądne zakładać. Nie ma powodu, aby myśleć, że myśliwy nie chce dla niego najgorszego. Dipper nie wie, co mogłoby być jego najgorszym.   
Nie poznaje zbytnio ani siebie, ani swoich myśli. Nie wie, kiedy to się stało. Może tak naprawdę nigdy nie był ich pewien. Kim jest, jeśli bycie sobą stało się niewygodnie obcym pomysłem? 

\- Niczego dzisiaj nie zjadłeś, nawet nie podniosłeś widelca. 

Dipper nie zauważył, kiedy myśliwy przerwał posiłek. Teraz patrzy na niego, siedząc rozparty szeroko na krześle. Opiera na stole łokieć i na końcu łokcia umocowana jest dłoń z jakiegoś powodu w rękawiczce, podtrzymując jego twarz. 

\- Nie lubisz, nie jadasz? - wskazuje na talerz. 

Dipper nie wie, co to jest, czego nie zjadł, nie wie nawet z czego jedzenie jest zrobione. Równie dobrze to w ogóle mogłaby nie być potrawa, tylko wiersz, albo krzyk.   
Wiersz ugotowany i przypieczony, jego znaczenie wycięte spod jego skóry i jego wnętrzności wyjaśnione do zgnicia. 

Nie odpowiada. 

\- Chociaż kęs. - myśliwy uśmiecha się, podnosząc do ust kieliszek. 

Oczywiście, że to kieliszek. Przecież to nie mogło być nic innego, tylko właśnie kieliszek, co sobie w ogóle myślałeś? Pociąga łyk, gdy przełyka jego gardło drga lekko, ma tam bliznę jaśniejszą od skóry, błyszczącą w okropnym świetle, które zamazuje szczegóły.   
Ciało myśliwego jest pokryte siateczką pęknięć, które ktoś albo coś na nim umieściło, światło wygląda z mężczyzny, niosącego w duszy mrok. 

\- Pochorujesz się. - mówi to, jakby streszczał wygraną kłótnię. - Zagłodzisz. 

W jadalni podłoga jest zimna, nie ma na niej dywanów, ani chodników, dlatego myśliwy przy stole siedzi w butach. W jadalni pod sufitem wisi słońce i nie mówię, że pełno tu śmierci, bo tak myśli Dipper. Pełno tu życia i wzrostu, bo myśliwy musi przecież jeść. To w końcu tylko historyjka o studium sam nie wiem czego - intymności, seksualności niewyjaśnialnej dla kogoś, kto nie zna jej w wydaniu oryginalnym, o chorobie, czy o chorym? Studium pomysłu być może, historyjka z jednej perspektywy. Ja stoję tyłem i zerkam za plecy z krzywym zwierciadłem w dłoni. W to, co widzę skrzywione patrzysz przez skrzywienie kolejne. Czy znaczy to, że widzisz scenę, taką jaka jest, czy skrzywioną podwójnie i nieodczytywalną? Jak myślisz?   
W jadalni jest cicho, ale muzyka ciała zjadającego i zjadanego jest początkiem kosztem czyjegoś końca. Myśliwy siedzi w butach, ponieważ czuje wyrzuty sumienia i woli być gotowy do ucieczki. Ale to tylko to, co myśli Dipper. On już ma wyrzuty sumienia przez to co czuje sam i przez to kim myśli, że jest. Czy ma rację? Nie wiem. Woli obwinić myśliwego, całym życiem dźwigał własny ciężar. Przyjemność ulgi okazała się jednak równie przytłaczająca jak balast istnienia. Jest niebezpiecznie, bo Dipper gubi się coraz bardziej. Ale przecież już przed spotkaniem myśliwego, był zgubionym chłopcem. 

Teraz myśliwy odchyla się do oparcia krzesła i zakłada nogę na nogę, opierając kostkę na kolanie. Dipper chce uciec. Nie ucieka, jasne, że nie ucieka, bo czy naprawdę chciałby odejść? Nie miałby do czego wrócić, myśli że nigdy nie pasował do swojego nibydomu. Czy to miejsce jest w jakikolwiek sposób lepsze? Ależ zupełnie nie, jest gorsze w każdym możliwym względzie, wybornie okropne. Okropne w sposób, który rozpuszcza się na języku i wzdychasz, gdy czujesz słodycz w ustach i gardle. Mdli cię w sposób sycący, od takiej przyjemności się umiera. Zatem Dipper nie wyjdzie wcale nie dlatego, że czegoś chce, albo czegoś nie chce. Nie wyjdzie, ponieważ nie ma wyboru. A utwierdził go w przekonaniu on sam.   
Niemniej, jest przerażony. Myśliwy uśmiecha się, pokazując zęby, jakby chciał udowodnić, że jest z nich dumny. Dipper myśli, że wyśmiano by go za nie. Mruży oczy i pociera wargę. 

Chłopiec podnosi widelec i dotyka pieczonej gruszki. Nie rozumie żartu, który myśliwy skonstruował, bo nie wie co znaczy gruszka i być może ja też nie wiem. Być może po prostu gruszkę postanowił dać mu myśliwy, bo miał ją pod ręką. Ale przyznaj, że żart byłby śmieszny, gdyby rzeczywiście został uprzednio przemyślany i przeprowadzony. Gardło boli go, gdy przełyka, ale nie krzywi się. Gruszka mu nie smakuje, jest upieczona i podlana alkoholem. Myśliwy nie rusza się, obserwuje. 

Na zewnątrz jest ciemno, myśliwy jada o dziwnych porach, może gdy jest sam, lubi towarzystwo nocy. Kolacja skończyła się jakiś czas temu, postacie wychodzą z niej jakby wyprane, nie wiem czy nie siedziały zbyt długo w ciszy, ale nie miały czasu rozmawiać, gdy jedna z nich rozmyślała głośno, a druga odbywała podwójną ucztę.   
Schodzą ze sceny i Dipper nie wzdraga się, gdy myśliwy kładzie dłoń tam, gdzie jego ludzki kręgosłup spotyka kręgosłup jelenia.


	5. oberro

Dipper znajduje się w swoim społeczeństwie zanurzony powyżej czubka głowy. W momencie urodzenia, w momencie nigdy nie danej zgody, wziął pierwszy oddech i od tego czasu każdy był taki sam. Nie wybrał niczego, co dotyczy jego osoby, a co dopiero czegokolwiek poza małym światkiem przedurodzenia.   
Więc to loteria, przybycie i późniejsze bycie nie ma znaczenia. 

Więc kim jest, żeby wypowiadać się o swoim społeczeństwie?  
A kim ty jesteś?   
Jasne, jest i jesteś obserwatorem, ale każdy może komentować rzeczy, które widzi i rzeczy, których doznaje. Umiejętność ujęcia nie ma znaczenia bez umiejętności analizy i syntezy wniosków.   
Podobnie komentarz nie ma właściwie znaczenia, poza swoją własnością bycia sformułowanym. Więc Dipper nie ma konstruktywnej krytyki, ani szczególnie rzeczywistego obrazu. Ja też nie, musisz uwierzyć mi na słowo, w każde słowo które piszę, bo moje słowo jest jedynym manifestem historii o chłopcu i myśliwym, który go upolował. 

Dipper nie żywi specjalnych uczuć do swojego domu. Jasne, miło że mróz i deszcz nie czepiają się go, gdy śpi, ale to tylko miejsce. Miejsc jest bardzo wiele, a duża część z nich jest sucha i ciepła. Nie jest dla niego specjalne.   
Nawet gdy się starał, nie mógł się do niego przywiązać, mimo że innym wydaje się to przychodzić naturalnie.   
Nie wie, jest skołowany, wydaje się sobie niepotrzebny, ale boi się zapytać o to innych. Nie zapyta, nie dlatego, że boi się odpowiedzi. Boi się, że zaczną się o niego martwić.   
Ciężko jest to wyjaśnić, bo nigdy nie był poza swoim społeczeństwem i nie może znaleźć wyrażenia porównywalnego z czymś, czego nigdy nie odczuł.   
Mimo tego spróbuje.   
Ja też spróbuję, bo też nigdy nie wyszedłem ze swojego społeczeństwa.

To jest jak noszenie na sobie koszulki, która pasuje, ale ma krój w którym myślisz, że wyglądasz niedobrze. Wolałbyś ją zdjąć, ale noszenie koszulki nieładnej, jest lepsze niż zdjęcie koszulki i zostanie bez koszulki w ogóle. Nie wiem o co mi chodzi.   
Dipper czuje pustkę, ale jest jej za mało na cokolwiek, poza potarciem ramienia i odpowiedzeniem "Wszystko w porządku, a ty jak się czujesz?"  
Jest mi dziś tak smutno.   
Prawie tak smutno jak Dipperowi.   
Dipper nie działa społeczności w żaden specjalny sposób, ale też nie odstaje w sposób zauważalny. Nie wie o co mu chodzi. 

W jego domu jest w porządku. Ani szczególnie źle, ani dobrze. Ma wujków, ma Mabel. 

Wujkowie są szczęśliwi, czasami się śmieją.   
Nie widział, żeby płakali. Chyba są szczęśliwi - myśli Dipper.   
Żaden z nich nie jest smutny i to ten sam błąd kognitywny, który Dipper popełnia gdy patrzy we własną osobę. Pomiędzy szczęściem, a smutkiem jest całe mnóstwo emocji. 

Wujkowie nie są szczęśliwi, ale co ja wiem?

Dipper ma Mabel i wujków, którzy nie opowiadali im wiele o rodzicach Dippera i Mabel, a oni i tak ich nie pamiętają. Nie mają za czym tęsknić, to chyba miłe uczucie, gdy przeszłość nie ciąży ci nieprzyjemnie, męcząc też innych.  
Bliskich.   
Niewinnych.   
Wujkowie zajmują się... no właśnie, czym wujkowie się zajmują?   
W społeczeństwie, które mieszka w lesie, wierzy w pięknych bogów, których nie da się zobaczyć i które nastawione jest na rzeczy pożyteczne i tworzone zgodnie z zasadą zrównoważonego rozwoju, nie ma miejsca na Pana Tajemnicę i kapitalistyczną Chatę. Chata kręci się wokół przekrętu i podąża za pieniądzem.   
Nie ma miejsca na pogoń za przedmiotem i monetą i nie ma miejsca na śliską drabinę społeczną ani na ból bezmajętności, bo czemu miałoby być? W końcu o to chodzi, ma być inaczej.   
Przecież to ma się różnić. Nie wiem o co mi chodzi.   
Społeczeństwo idealne nie istnieje i nigdy istnieć nie będzie, ze względu na materię wszechświata i sploty rzeczywistości, które istnieją i nie zmyślam. Koncept rzeczy idealnej zakłada jej niemożliwość istnienia i funkcjonowania. 

Ideału się nie osiąga, do ideału się dąży, bez nadziei na osiągnięcie celu. 

Nie mamy pojęcia jak żyć bez problemów i rozwiązania problemów. Za dużo czasu i rozwoju poświęciliśmy swoim problemom, żeby móc się od nich odseparować.   
Zajęły przeważającą część naszych żyć, bez swoich problemów stajemy się swoim niczym. Jesteśmy bezużyteczni gdy nie możemy pomóc. Gdy nic o pomoc nie woła nie możemy nikomu udowodnić. Może Dipper tak właśnie się czuje. Jakby nie mógł niczego udowodnić, jakby nie miał wartości.   
Więc udowodni, że może się zniszczyć, nie niszcząc nikogo innego. Być może się nienawidzi. Może nie ma za co się kochać. 

Myślę, Dipper myśli, że społeczeństwo idealne nie może być społeczeństwem, ale tylko konceptem społeczeństwu służącym, z ludzi nie można pozbyć się nieidealności, musiałoby nie być złożone z ludzi. Ale Istoty nie są ludźmi.   
Nie ma to co prawda znaczenia. Społeczeństwo, które posiada koncept społeczeństwa zbliżony do konceptu, który wykształcił się u nas, przypomina nasze społeczeństwo. Znaczy moje i twoje, jeśli istnieję. Myślisz, że istnieję?

Więc Stan, Stan razem z Fordem zajmuje się organizowaniem rozrywki, sprzedaje wymyślone historie skonstruowane w sposób, który zmusza do słuchania kolejnych, ale żadna nie zapewni rozwiązania zagadki. Mają się dobrze, myśli Dipper. 

Obserwuje, jak Mabel sprawnie okrada puste domy ludzi, siedzących i słuchających opowieści Stanka. Zastanawia się, czy to ma znaczenie i czy kiedykolwiek ktoś się zorientuje. 

Jeśli grzeszni pójdą do piekła, to ich krzyki usypiać będą tych w niebie.


	6. reux

Chłopiec siedzi przy oknie, tam gdzie chucha na niego świat, tam gdzie widzi zakończenia gałęzi i początki korzeni. Życie dąży w głąb ziemi, ucieka od nieobecności Boga, do środka ciepła. Liście wyciągają się na świat dłońmi proszącymi o jałmużnę. 

Nie wie dokładnie ile czasu minęło, od kiedy Myśliwy wyrwał go z lasu. Nie zaczął gnić, co nie znaczy, że nie jest nieżywy. Czas może nie istnieć, wszystkie dni są takie same. Do czego upodabnia się pogoda?   
Za co miałby zostać oszczędzony? 

Dzisiaj Myśliwy znowu poszedł do lasu. To, z czym wraca zawsze jest niespodzianką. Czasem to tylko królik, czasem to jeleń, ale Dipper boi się, że w końcu stanie się to, co jest do przewidzenia. Dipper wie, że kiedyś przyniesie Istotę i wie, że będzie patrzył, jak Myśliwy zjada ją, tak jak zjada królika i jelenia. Kim jest, by móc decydować o wadze śmierci? Kim jest, by decydować czym jest zjadanie, aby mięso nie poszło na marne?  
Dipper nie wie, co Myśliwy ma na myśli, zjadając zwierzęta, ale to nie szkodzi. Czuje się lepiej, gdy pomyśli, że w czynie jest odrobina dobrej woli.   
Czy wola może być dobra, jeśli działanie jest bólem i krwią spływającą z kącika ust? 

Nie czuje odrazy i nie nienawidzi się za to, nie może się zmusić i podnieść myśli do konfliktu. Jego skóra nie drapie i jego oczy nie chcą się odwrócić, gdy wyobraża sobie pijącego krew. Nie czuje dreszczy i strach nie odejmuje mu oddechu. Może byłoby łatwiej, gdyby jednak tak było. 

Jest wyjęty z kontekstu, chociaż głupio jest zakładać, że kiedykolwiek jakiś miał. Jest zbyt głęboko wciągnięty w miękką poduszkę na parapecie okna z grubą szybą i zbyt przejęty nienadchodzącym. Nie ma czasu i nie ma siły. Kim się stał, że rozgląda się w pustce, pytając

jak się tu znalazłem, zamiast

jakim się stałem?

Czy tak czuć rozpuszczanie się we własnym umyśle?   
Czy tak jest topić się w myślach, gdy one nie zwracają na ciebie uwagi i płyną szeroko, przykrywając najpierw twoje usta i nos, ale ty nie możesz przestać mówić i przychodzi czas wziąć oddech?   
Czas umyka prześlizgując się pomiędzy twoimi kostkami, gdy otwierasz drzwi do starej stodoły. Przelatuje szybko i równiutko jak jaskółka, gdy otwierasz okno nieużywanego strychu i przez chwilę jest nad twoją głową. Nie zobaczysz go więcej, gdy czas miękko się z tobą żegna i ty, ty zostajesz sam na nagrzanym łóżku, próbując przypomnieć sobie sen bez marzeń. 

Kim jestem, by cierpieć? 

Myśliwy zgięty jest pod ciężarem ciała. Wyłania się z pomiędzy drzew, wąż wystawia główkę z traw, chowając ciało za zasłoną. Co Dipper czuje, gdy rozpoznaje twarz spoczywającą i zastygłą na ramieniu Billa? Jego gardło nie wydobywa głosu i jego ręka nie drży, ani nie dostaje gęsiej skórki, gdy ręka ze złamanym paznokciem i przebitą żyłą wahadłem spada do ziemi. Jest niewzruszony i gdy o tym myśli, nie zaczyna płakać, tylko zdaje sobie sprawę z tego, co być może zawsze nosił pod smutkiem.   
Marszczy czoło i stuka palcem w kopytko. 

Chciałby wymiotować i chciałby drżeć, chciałby się bać i chciałby nienawidzić, ale w jego środku jest tylko

głód.

Oczekuje. Czego ja oczekuję? 

Słyszy jak drzwi otwierają się i jak klamka uderza w ścianę z drewna i słyszy, jak Myśliwy ciężkimi kroki przemierza dom, by wejść do kuchni. Dipper słyszy, jak ciało spada na metalowy stół i jak Myśliwy zdejmując buty łamie kość. 

Teraz,   
Dipper czuje dreszcz. To zły dreszcz, ze złego powodu, dreszcz, który leje się gorącą strugą wzdłuż jego kręgosłupa i wtedy, wtedy czuje się sobą zdegustowany.  
Popsuty, zgniły tak bardzo, że nadaje się tylko do wyrzucenia.   
Można zrobić z niego preparat i pokazywać, jak bardzo można stać się brudem. 

Nie ma już siebie do stracenia. Stoi w pustce nie dbając o osobę, którą był i już o nic nie pyta, bo z gardła wyrosły mu kwiaty. Nie myśli o przeszłości, gdy głowę zarosły mu liście i nie ma miejsca na przyszłość, gdy do ziemi ściągają go chciwe korzenie, tysiącem palców szukając wody.   
Stuka palcem w kopytko. 

Myśliwy stoi w drzwiach. Na jego twarzy jest cień i na jego dłoniach jest krew.   
Na jego dłoniach nie ma krwi, krew jest plamkami na jego ustach i nosie i wchodzi śladami na czoło. Dipper zastanawia się, czy gdyby Myśliwy odsłonił zęby, uśmiech byłby czerwony.   
Podchodzi powoli, nie skrada się, pomiędzy każdym krokiem ma czas na rozsmarowanie chwili i czeka na reakcję chłopca. Smakuje powietrze, gdy chłopiec przyciska dłoń do szyby. Jest tak chłodna pod jego dotykiem, jakby świat nie był przygotowany na bliskość. 

Zastanawiam się, jakbyś wyglądał leżąc przede mną z prośbą o życie na ustach.  
Możliwe, że myśliwy powiedział to na głos, bo chłopiec drga i nerwowo tupie kopytem w poduszkę na parapecie. Nie wydaje dźwięku.   
Chłopiec, czy uderzenie? 

Myśliwy ma palec na jego gardle, gdy chłopiec oddycha powoli, patrząc na czerwoną kroplę, która znika i pojawia się z mrugnięciem myśliwego. Myśliwy myśli, że tchawicę widać pod skórą. 

Myśliwy dotyka punktu tętna i chłopiec chce coś powiedzieć. Bierze oddech. Myśliwy czuje, jak gardło rozkwita pod jego dłonią. Dipper milczy. Zamyka usta z powrotem, gdy Myśliwy wciska kciuk w żyłę pod szczęką.   
W jego głowie słychać buczenie i świat robi się trochę płynniejszy niż zwykle, rzeczy dookoła zapadają się do środka i na zewnątrz i on też spada tam, gdzie krew nie dociera do jego głowy i mruga.   
Wspaniałe. Dokładnie takie jak myślał, jeśli wcześniej o tym myślał. Jasne, że myślał.  
Jego palce na policzku, gładząc skórę. Brakuje mu powietrza.   
Są szorstkie i gorące. 

chciałby-

"Trzyma jego twarz", myśli, zdając sobie sprawę. Za późno. Jak zwykle za późno.

\- Co to było? - Myśliwy patrzy na chłopca, ale chłopiec nie ma pojęcia o co jest pytany. Mruga, nie ma miejsca na myśli w jego głowie, jego głowę zarosły liście, jego głowa jest lepka i spowolniona. - Co chciałeś powiedzieć? 

Chłopiec nie pamięta. 

\- Nie wstydź się, - dłoń gładzi go po policzku. - możesz mi powiedzieć.

\- Ja-

nie pamiętam. Nie wiem?

\- czego chcesz? - pyta w końcu chłopiec.

Milczenie wydaje się krótsze, niż jest. Przedmioty w pokoju obserwują, przyczajone, czekając na odpowiedź. 

\- A czego chciałbyś, żebym chciał? 

Czy to złe? W kuchni leży ciało, a to jest morderca. Porywacz i porwany. On  
on ma  
on ma na rękach krew. 

\- Chiałbym  
żebyś mnie dotknął  
pobił  
rozciął  
żebyś mnie uwolnił  
wywlókł moje wnętrzności i rozsypał je po podłodze.   
Chciałbym, żebyś potem poczuł się winny i żebyś nie płakał, tylko w złości wyrzucił zwłoki, a potem po nie wrócił. Żebyś oszalał i żebym ja mógł umrzeć i żeby to była twoja wina.   
Chcę, żebyś mnie popsuł i zniszczył. Chcę, żebyś mnie zrujnował. Chcę, żeby ci było przykro gdy popatrzysz na to, co zrobiłeś.   
Żebyś zachwycił się mną i żebyś nie mógł mnie znieść. 

Chłopiec mówi powoli, rozlewa swój głos po jego twarzy, po jego ubranym torsie, patrzy Myśliwemu w oczy i potem przestaje.   
Pochyla się w jego kierunku. Myśliwy czuje jego oddech na swojej skórze. Jego dłoń opada z gardła chłopca jak odłamana pieczęć. 

\- Chcę się nie zorientować, kiedy wyciągniesz ostrze, bo masz za krótkie zęby, żeby zrobić to bez niego. - kończy mówić. 

Pochyla się do oporu, dotyka ustami linii, która biegnie od nosa do brody, tej która pokazuje się, gdy się uśmiechniesz. Dipper dotyka ustami kropli krwi, jeszcze nie zakrzepła, ale ostygła. Myśliwy oddycha ciężko, kucając przy oknie, na którego parapecie siedzi chłopiec, podwijając wszystkie nogi pod siebie. 

Wtedy Myśliwy myśli, że Dipper nigdy nie był chłopcem, nigdy nie przyprowadził tu zwierzątka, ani bezbronnego. Przyprowadził tego, który już się poddał. 

Chłopiec uśmiecha się o jego skórę i przesuwa usta. Zahacza o łuk kupidyna, ale nie schodzi niżej, przechyla głowę. Myśliwy myśli, że jest blisko. Zawsze był dobry w zauważaniu oczywistości. Może nie jest tak skomplikowany jak myślę.   
Czubek nosa Dippera ociera się o jego powiekę, gdy całuje kroplę na brwi.   
W jaki sposób smakuje Myśliwy?

Myśliwy podnosi rękę z powrotem do jego gardła, naciska mocniej.   
Wie, gdzie jest tchawica. Przyciska szyję chłopca do okna i zimne okno pali jego uszy i kark, gdy rogi zahaczają o szybę.   
Chłopiec wzdycha krótko, kwiat leży na jego języku, z pomiędzy warg wypada słaby oddech. W jego głowie szumią fale, świat traci punkt ostrości.   
Bill wstaje, nie puszczając i z wysoka pochyla się nad chłopcem. Kładzie drugą dłoń na jego drugim, zwierzęcym kręgosłupie. Gładzi brązowe futerko. Jego głos jak nóż o kamień. 

\- Nie dzisiaj. 

Zastanawiam się, czy chłopiec kłamał. Czy może jednak boi się śmierci i bólu. Boimy się wszyscy. Strach nie przeszkadza pragnieniu.   
Strach nie jest tu wrogiem, tylko narzędziem.


	7. część siódma

Nie da się nie powiedzieć, że Wendy jest piękna. Naprawdę, wiele osób uważa, że rzeczywiście, jest, jeśli to ma być w jakikolwiek sposób miarodajne. Nie żeby to miało jakieś znaczenie, ale to ma znaczenie, oczywiście, że ma, mimo tego nie mówimy o tym, jeśli Wendy słyszy.   
Czy to złe? Tak, na wiele sposobów. 

Nie ma niczego złego w uważaniu, że ktoś jest piękny, prawda? Dipper czuje się, jakby nie powinien tego zauważać, że powinien zachowywać się, jakby to było oczywiste. No bo przecież jest. Nie chce, żeby było dziwnie. Nie chce, żeby stało się cokolwiek, co byłoby jego winą. 

Wendy też ma się dobrze i miałaby się tak samo dobrze, jeśli nawet nie lepiej, gdyby jego zabrakło.

Czy można powiedzieć, że celowe doprowadzenie się do śmierci, bez zabicia, jest samobójstwem? 

Skąd ta myśl się wzięła? Czy na pewno jest jego? Przecież nie planuje samobójstwa. Chciałby być wdzięczny, gdy słyszy jak mówi, że go kochają. Zamiast tego myśli, że kłamią. 

Czy zatem można powiedzieć, że pośrednie samobójstwo, jest samobójstwem? Dipper chciałby, żeby nie można było. Wolałby, żeby to nie była jego wina. Więc czy wiedział, że spotka Myśliwego? Nie, oczywiście, że nie. Dlaczego miałby wiedzieć? Niemniej, byłoby to ciekawe. Bardzo wymyślny sposób na śmierć z własnej ręki. Ręką kogoś, kto potrzebuje noża, by zabić. 

Wendy nie potrzebuje Dippera w swoim życiu. Każdy jest do zastąpienia i każda przyjaźń jest do zreplikowania. Czy oni w ogóle się przyjaźnią? Czasem Dipperowi wydaje się, że tylko udaje i że wolałby odejść. 

Dokąd? Ha. 

Wendy ma rodzinę pełną uśmiechów i dziwnych zwyczajów i chłopaka z którym nie muszą martwić się o niejasne rzeczy międzygatunkowego związku. Dlaczego ona w ogóle miałaby myśleć o byciu z kimkolwiek innym, jeśli już kogoś ma? Dipper myśli, że i tak już jest dziwnie i że naprawdę powinien sobie pójść. 

Dipper wie  
Dipperowi wydaje się   
bogowie wiedzą  
co dzieje się w tym co myśli i czuje Dipper kim jestem ja, żebym mówił wam co czuje  
Dipper wie, że nie mógłby jej powiedzieć, to nie byłoby sprawiedliwe. 

Myśli, że tak, kocha ją, ale tak już do tego przywykł, że nie wiedziałby co zrobić, gdyby rzeczywiście ona pokochała jego. To znaczy już go kocha, kocha swojego przyjaciela. Dipper nie chce być chciwy, ale nie jest szczęśliwy kochając. Jest okropny za to, że może kochać, jest tylu którzy chcieliby kochać, ale nie mogą i jest tylu, których ta miłość naprawdę skrzywdziła, albo przyniosła nieszczęście, on po prostu narzeka. 

Czuje się winny za nie bycie wdzięcznym. Może słusznie. 

Lubi jej towarzystwo, tak jak ona lubi jego towarzystwo i może to przyjemność z bólu. Może lubi ból. Gdyby nie lubiłby, zrobiłby coś, żeby przestać kochać, prawda? Ja myślę, że nieprawda, ale nie jestem Dipperem? 

kim jestem

kim ja jestem,   
błagam powiedz mi

Dipper niczego od niej nie chce i niczego od niej nie oczekuje, ale wciąż, wciąż coś go boli, gdy myśli jaka jest piękna. Czuje się dziwnie, jakby nie powinien tego zauważać. Może nie powinien. Może jest zły. Może po śmierci zamiast odejść do ziemi, będzie cierpiał tak samo. Dipper za dużo myśli o śmierci. Ja chyba też. 

Każdy kiedyś umrze, czemu zawracać sobie głowę przed czasem?   
Ha. 

Chciałbym  
Dipper chciałby, żeby przestało boleć to, że żyje i że chciałby przestać. 

Nie prosił o nic i ja też nie. 

Przecież jest kochany. Ale nadal myśli, że nie wie, jak to jest, gdy komuś zależy na twoim nie-umieraniu. Każde życie jest umieraniem. Więc prawdziwe umieranie jest tym momentem, gdy żyjesz naprawdę.   
Patrzysz, jak twoje życie spędzone na umieraniu spada i myślisz, że to po to tu jest. Że miałeś je tylko żeby popatrzeć jak wyślizguje ci się z rąk i myślisz  
o nie  
od zawsze miało się rozbić. Leży teraz u twoich stóp, czerwony sok, który pachnie jak nasiona granatu wycieka na kafelki, w fugach pomiędzy nimi jest brud, którego sprzątać nigdy ci się nie chciało. Rozglądasz się, kuchnia jest pusta, co masz teraz zrobić, gdy twoje życie przepadło, nie ma go, popsuło się. Pozostaje ci tylko umrzeć. Jakbyś nie umierał wystarczająco czekając na śmierć. 

Pogubiłem się, o co tak właściwie mi chodzi?

Nie wiem, Dipper kocha Wendy, ona jego nie. Koniec. Co tu jeszcze robisz? Czytasz fanfiction o wodogrzmotach. Serio? 

Chciałem napisać książkę. Była w połowie napisana. Potem, po wielu tygodniach, po paru miesiącach i po wielu rzeczach przeczytałem początek. Nie mam już połowy książki. Mam wyszarpany przez wiele tygodni i kilka miesięcy kawałek pierwszego rozdziału, który jest chyba tylko po to, żeby był, napisany długo po tym, gdy miałam kończyć. Zaczynam od początku. Może poddam się od razu. 

Jeśli nie lubisz, gdy autor nie ma nic do powiedzenia i klika w klawiaturę, bo fajnie brzmi i trzeba chyba pisać, żeby być pisarzem, to możesz sobie iść. 

Ja nie lubię. Więc pójdę. Miłej lektury. Moja nie była miła. 


	8. część siódma i pół

Słońce kąpie ich w blasku, będącym zapowiedzią końca.   
dnia   
życia   
światła   
świata. Twój koniec wyprzedzi koniec innych rzeczy, bo jesteśmy tylko wazonem, w którym stoją kolorowe kwiaty. Przynajmniej ja jestem, nie wiem jak wy. 

Na plaży piasek jest ciepły i niewygodny do siedzenia, trzeba będzie go później wytrzepać. Dipper ma wrażenie, że nie żyje w żadnym z czasów. Że gdy leży wieczorem patrząc w gwiazdy, myśli o przeszłości i nie ma go tam, gdzie jest. Że gdy jest, gdzie jest teraz, myśli i martwi się o przyszłość. Nigdzie nie ma go naprawdę, nie może skupić się na momencie. Niczego nie ma, żadnego wspomnienia i żadnego momentu nie czuć właściwie.  
Chciałby dostać tabletkę, która ukoi ból. Albo lekarza, który powie mu, dlaczego boli. 

Patologa.

Mruga, budząc się z jawy. Nie cierpię jawy. Dipper pociąga nosem i oblizuje usta. Robi jeszcze kilka innych rzeczy, żeby rozruszać mięśnie. Strzela kostkami. Trzask pęka balonem w jego głowie. 

Siedzą na plaży, to bardzo miła plaża do siedzenia. Wendy śpi na piasku, Dipper obserwuje jezioro, bo wydaje mu się, że widzi coś na przeciwległym brzegu. 

\- Myślisz, że duchy są prawdziwe?

Och, oczywiście, że to duch. Jak głęboko w banał można wejść? 

\- Dlaczego pytasz? - pyta ostrożnie Wendy, otwierając oko. Macha uchem i wylatuje z niego piasek. 

\- Wydaje mi się, że widzę jednego. Tam, pomiędzy tymi drzewami. Przy kamieniu?

\- Obok kłody? 

\- Nie, przy drugim kamieniu. 

Wendy, z zamyśloną miną, milczy przez chwilę. Duchy są tylko tym, co pogrzebałeś w ziemi dorastając. Wszystko, co było, ale już nie jest częścią ciebie marzy, byś nigdy nie zaznał spokoju. 

\- Ale czy widzisz ducha? 

Wendy uśmiecha się, wie, że Dipper żartuje. Ja nie wiedziałem, nie do póki się nie uśmiechnęła. 

\- Wiesz co? Teraz, kiedy o tym myślę, to nie, nie widzę ducha. - śmieje się. 

A więc to ja jestem tu szaleńcem, prawda?   
Wendy też się śmieje. Dipper podnosi głowę, ale słońce kłuje go w oczy i zaraz z powrotem ją opuszcza. Nie lubi patrzeć w ziemię, czuje jak jego myśli go przytłaczają. Zamiast tego patrzy na Wendy. 

\- Więc... - zaczyna bez planu, co powiedzieć dalej, zupełnie nie jak on. - ...piasek, co?

O boże. 

Wendy zaśmiewa się po raz kolejny. Przeciąga się, obsypując Dippera, który krzywi się i strzepuje piasek z grzbietu. Siedzą teraz w ciszy, to przyjemna cisza, ale on czuje się, jakby spadał. 

Jezioro ma bardzo zamknięte granice. Syreny nie mogą wychodzić na brzegi, tak jak nie mogą chwycić się dna. To musi być smutne życie w zamkniętym oczku, łypiącym ze środka lasu. Życie w malutkim kraiku, z którego wynieść cię może tylko śmierć. Zastanawiałeś się kiedyś, jak to jest   
gdy trzyma cię w ramionach i składasz ostatni pocałunek na jej czaszce   
gdy rozpadasz się w pył.   
Zaraz, a może to ona się kruszy? Może to właśnie ty przeżyjesz świat, gdy wygrzewałeś się w wielkim wybuchu, na kamieniu  
gdy Bóg głaskała cię po głowie i szepnęła cicho

nie patrz, oczy wypłynął ci jak mleko na suficie mojego domu. Mam problem z hydrauliką. Bo to ono płynie z moich kranów. Podoba ci się seans? 

Mjenna wydaje się szczęśliwa. Byłoby wspaniale móc żyć dobrze w wodzie, ale nie pod nią. Wyobraź sobie   
móc być szczęśliwym  
z kimś. W jeziorze gdzieś, gdzie nikt ich nie znajdzie. Gdzieś, gdzie będą bezpieczne, bo to właśnie jest dla nich najsłodsze zakończenie. Gdy jedyne co może je zawieść, to one same. Bezpiecznie jest odejść, gdy dla nich przyszłość jest nie tylko nie niemożliwa, ale też szeroka i świecąca. Nie jak magiczne grzyby, tylko jak gwiazdy. Niewidoczne, gdy przyjdą ludzie i zbudują miasta. 


End file.
